Leila Loud
by Orchid-Element
Summary: You all know Lincoln Loud and his 10 sisters, his life that he wouldn't trade for the world. Well, what if he had another sister? Leila Loud is a twelve year old girl in the Loud House. Quiet, shy, independent, but still cares for her family and would never let anything happen to them. Rated K for minor action.


Chapter 1: Silent, But Not For Long...

 _Clang... Clang..._

The sound of Lana Loud's wrench bounced throughout the thin walls of the house as she tried to fix the rattling pipes of the only bathroom sink in the house.

Finally, with one last twist, the sink was fixed and back to normal. "Perfect." The six year old wiped her hand across her sweaty forehead, content with her results.

Below the bathroom was Mrs. Loud making breakfast in the kitchen for the family. "Kids, breakfast is ready!" She yelled.

Instantly, each of the Louds came rushing into the kitchen.

Lori and Leni were taking selfies, Luna was playing her guitar. Luan was performing her new routine with Mr. Coconuts and a glass of water, Lynn was eating her food quickly. Lucy had been reading her new poem to a creeped out Lincoln, Lola and Lana were fighting over their food. Lisa was reading a scientific book and Lily just sat in her high chair playing with her food.

The last Loud, Leila, kept her distance from everyone as she ate her breakfast. Leila was a shy girl with light brown hair lengthy to her chest with green eyes and was 12 years old.

Her siblings knew she was shy and preferred to be alone, where she could think and focus in her own way. Which is why they let her be alone at dinner, until she would be able to talk to everyone calmly without drawing attention to herself.

"It's been 9 years since she's talked to any of us all together, dudes." Luna frowned, looking past her shoulder to see her shy sister's back turned away from the family.

Luan nodded, "She never smiles or laughs."

"Even when I try to help her with her homework, she never lets me peek at it." Lisa mumbled.

Leni gasped, "I think she has ant socialism!"

"Don't you mean anti-socialism?" Lola rolled her eyes.

Lincoln bursted with excitement, "Guys, I think I have an idea on how we can get Leila to talk to us."

As the siblings worked to figure out the plan to help Leila speak to them, the latter was in her own room playing with her teddy bear. "Mr. Pickles, what should I do? My siblings are planning to get me to speak to them. I haven't talked to any of them in nine years, I-I haven't talked to any of them as a family in nine years. Maybe I should just give it a chance, I mean I can't s-stay shy forever, can I?"

The door to her room started creaking open slowly. "Hey Leila, you in there?" Lincoln asked softly.

Leila gasped silently and pretended to go to sleep. Her younger brother walked over to her bed and tapped her bed sheets slowly. "I know you're not sleeping, Lei."

Leila peeled the blanket off from over her head, "..."

Lincoln sighed, "Alright, Leila we need to talk. Like, by actually talking to each other. Loud to loud."

Leila bit the inside of her cheek, "... A-alright fine, what do y-you want to talk about?"

Lincoln smiled slightly, "About you, and how the rest of the girls and I want to talk to you as family. Not enemies like you might see in other people. Why can't you just talk to us sometimes?"

The sister frowned, "Everyone in this family is so happy-go-lucky all the time, you all are fun and sweet. You act like true family should while I'm hidden away because I feel like I don't fit in with you guys."

Lincoln put a comforting hand on her shoulder, "You don't need to feel left out, Leila. We all love you, but we just get worried when you won't answer us like the Leila we truly know."

"The one that hasn't shown up in nine years..." Leila muttered.

"Which is why I want to help you covene the encouragement you need to talk to everyone." Lincoln said.

Leila nodded, "Okay, but promise me you won't force me to talk to anyone else, like Clyde or your other friends. At least, not until I'm ready please."

"Promise." He replied.

Ten minutes later, the entire family including mom, dad and the pets were sitting in the living room unaware of what was going on, except maybe Lincoln that is. "Mom, Dad, sisters, pets. You all know of Leila Loud, but her voice is probably what has been missing the connection you've had long ago with her. Give it up for Leila!"

Lincoln started clapping, motioning for the others to clap also. Leila walked into the living room in front of the tv. "Um, hello. You all probably know me, but um for those who don't. I'm Leila Loud, the shy and most antisocial Loud of all time, thank y-you all."

When she bowed and walked out of the room, loud cheers echoed throughout the Loud house.

"You talked!" Lana and Lola exclaimed at the same time.

"Yup, I did." Leila replied calmly.

"Does this mean you aren't going to hide away during meals still?" Lynn asked.

"I'll try, Lynn." Leila chuckled quietly. "I'll try."

 _Hopefully I can talk to other people besides Mr. Pickles and my family._

Later that evening, Lori and Leni were talking whilst getting ready for bed.

"So Leila talked." Lori said as she combed her short blonde hair.

Leni giggled, "Yeah, nine years. Nine whole years! That's like, 108 days!"

Lori finished brushing her hair and walked over to her bed where her phone was. "Your calculations are off, Leni. There are 365 days in a year, multiply that by 12 months each year for nine whole years. I don't know the answer, nor do I care. All that matters is that Leila talked, which is good for both her and me."

"Why is it good for you?" A confused Leni asked.

"Because Leni, now that everyone in this family knows Leila actually has a voice. Family becomes friends, friends become Clyde, Lincoln's best friend. Clyde has romantic feelings for me even though my heart belongs to Bobby Boo-Boo Bear. He also likes Leila, even though he thinks she is a mute."

"And?" Leni took her sunglasses off.

"If Clyde finds out Leila can talk, maybe he might leave me alone and not try to ruin another one of Bobby and my dates."

"Oh." Leni nodded, "But, what if Clyde doesn't leave you alone? He loves Leila, but he loves _you_ more."

Leila groaned, "Don't ever say that again, Leni. And I'll find a way, don't worry."


End file.
